Heretofore, it has been extremely difficult for persons who have had both arms partially amputated to be able to wash or bathe themselves. If such an attempt is made with the standard prosthesis, which generally includes mechanical grasping elements, which are generally made of metal and are manipulated by wires, such members and the wires became wet and covered with soap which is difficult to wash off and dry. In addition, even though the metal parts were formed of stainless steel or the like, they nevertheless, after long periods of use, tended to pit and corrode in spots, particularly at pivots or joints.